


crazy for you, baby

by obitoforpresident (Bibixblocksberg)



Series: Picking daisies while talking 'bout a revolution. [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Punk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/pseuds/obitoforpresident
Summary: Kakashi has a serious question. Obito is a dork.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Shisui/Nohara Rin/Konan (Naruto)
Series: Picking daisies while talking 'bout a revolution. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777372
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	crazy for you, baby

**Author's Note:**

> Picking daisies while talking 'bout a revolution radio: _Aerosmith - Crazy_

The sun was shining down from the blue sky, not a cloud in sight, and sweat was clinging to Kakashi’s forehead like a second skin. God, how he wished he had shed his sweater before they began their long drive. His old rusty, but beloved, car doesn’t have an AC and in the summer heat it was nearly unbearable. 

And well, Kakashi didn’t want to stop for a short break, because his boyfriend would definitely say something along the lines of ‘I told you so’ and Kakashi didn’t want to admit it. Obito was currently sitting next to him on the passenger seat, a smile playing on his lips. 

And while his boyfriend was a sight for sore eyes on a good day, today he was simply a distraction sent from heaven. He was only wearing turquoise swimming trunks which ended mid-thigh, and his nipple piercings as well as his various tattoos were on blatant display. Kakashi had a hard time concentrating on traffic. 

Obito’s pink hair, not in their usual mohawk but softly hanging over his forehead, was fluttering in the wind which came in through the open window and he was just so beautiful. Kakashi was asking himself once again how he deserved to call such a perfect specimen his boyfriend, but he wouldn’t complain. No, definitely not. 

His boyfriend of a few years was grinning brightly right now, his head stuck between their seats while he chatted animatedly with Konan, Rin and Shisui who were squeezed together in the back. Obito had his ass pushed out and Kakashi couldn’t help himself – he slapped that perfect ass, Obito shrieking and Kakashi let out a chuckle. 

“What? Don’t press your ass in my face if you don’t want it touched.”

Obito was playfully raising an eyebrow at him, falling back down in his seat and propping his naked feet against the dashboard.

“Are you degrading me to just my physical assets again?”

Kakashi shrugged carelessly, a smirk playing on his lips.

“You didn’t complain last night.”

Shisui was making choking sounds in the back while Rin was giggling.

“Don’t be a dick, Shisui,” Konan piqued in, sending her boyfriend a judgmental look. “Who was the one telling Hidan his bedtime stories just yesterday?”

“That’s totally different –“ Shisui said offended, his cherry – earrings dangling as he shook his head. 

“It’s really not, baby,” Rin smiled, petting her boyfriend’s leg.

“It is! Obito is my cousin, I don’t want to know what he’s up to in the bedroom!”

Now, it was Kakashi’s turn to snort, because he was absolutely remembering all the times Shisui was asking him for advice regarding anal sex. And they both knew that Kakashi was talking about Shisui’s cousin as he explained the various methods of stretching. 

“Fuck you. All of you,” Shisui pouted, burying his face into Rin’s shoulder. The brown-haired woman was shaking her head fondly, grabbing Konan’s hand on Shisui’s lap. Warmth blossomed in Kakashi’s chest as he saw how happy Rin looked, and he was glad that he pulled her along to one of his unofficial dates with Obito and that she found her own happiness among Obito’s friends. 

Kakashi concentrated back on driving again, Obito’s hand on his thigh a comfortable weight and his heart beat a tad bit faster as he remembered the little box in his jeans-pocket. Kakashi hoped to all the anarchists above that Obito would actually say yes. 

Kakashi didn’t want to lose the only good thing in his life, the constant presence that was always bringing a smile to his face, no matter how shitty his day was. God, but Kakashi was so unbelievable glad that he met this beautiful man five years ago and that his drunken self had been brave enough to make his way over. 

One of Obito’s mixtapes was playing and Kakashi let out a groan as he recognized the first notes of Aerosmith’s Crazy. Obito was already vibrating in his seat, his fingers fiddling with the volume control and their friends were cheering in the backseat. 

Kakashi’s ears were ringing but he couldn’t bring himself to lower the volume to something reasonable, not when his boyfriend was smiling like that.

“That kinda lovin’ turns a man into a slave,” Kakashi’s mouth twitched as Obito was singing along. “That kinda lovin’ sends a man right to his grave!”

Obito was leaning over the middle console, his nose brushing against Kakashi’s ear and sending shivers down his spine. He was whispering the next words seductively into Kakashi’s ear, kissing the sensitive skin on his neck between words and Kakashi was so fucking done with the world.

Fuck, but he loved this man. 

Said man leant back in his seat, sending Kakashi a cheeky smile and stretched his arms out of the window. They were all still singing, totally off-key and beautiful, and Kakashi thought that life was indeed good.

___

Kakashi let himself get pulled along by his boyfriend, whose skin was glistening with drops of seawater and clad in wet swimming trunks which were clinging to his perfect curvy ass. He wondered what adventure waited for him this time.

They had an amazing day so far. They were all pleasantly tipsy from drinking beer, they had played a few rounds of football and he finally finished reading the latest Icha Icha novel. Kakashi was lucky that he had met such amazing people and could call them his friends. 

But five minutes ago, Obito had told him that they definitely needed some time alone, with a telling wiggle of his eyebrows and an obvious look on Kakashi’s legs which were clad again in blue ripped jeans. 

(Okay, maybe it was intentional that Kakashi was wearing them. Obito loved those jeans and it always made the Uchiha horny when Kakashi had them on. But Kakashi wouldn’t dare say that out loud.)

His boyfriend pulled him behind a dune, out of sight of prying eyes and Kakashi didn’t waste a second before he laid down and dragged Obito down on top of him. The pink-haired man immediately melted all over his body, his salty lips finding Kakashi’s instantly. 

Oh, how Kakashi loved this. Their bodies fit together perfectly, there was never a hint of hesitation in Obito’s actions and Kakashi loved how his boyfriend didn’t seem to get enough of him. Well, needless to say, Kakashi couldn’t get enough of Obito, too. 

Obito was grinding down, a moan spilling from his lips, but he separated seconds after. His boyfriend had pressed down on the box in Kakashi’s pocket and he couldn’t help but blush. 

“What’s that in your pocket?”

Kakashi could feel his blush deepening on his cheeks, and well – no time like the present, right? He was sitting up, Obito still straddling his lap and Kakashi needed a moment to get the box out. 

Don’t say no, don’t say no – 

Kakashi slowly opened the black box, taking out the earring he had crafted carefully for weeks and pressed it casually into one of Obito’s hands. Obito’s eyes were as wide as saucers as he looked at the jewelry, and confusion was shining on his face as his gaze found Kakashi’s again. 

Kakashi inhaled deeply, brushing a hand through his messy hair before he began to ramble. 

“I love you, Obito. I love your shitty cooking, your cold feet and your annoying ass and I would be really, really happy if you marry me? If you want? I know you don’t give a shit about these things, but well, I do, sort of, and it would make me fucking happy if you would just say yes?”

The Uchiha was still looking at him, mischief sparkling his black eyes and before Kakashi could do anything more than blink, his boyfriend was already jumping up and grinning evilly at him. 

“Of course, I’ll marry you, you absolute dickhead. But only if you catch me!”

And then his boyfriend was off, cackling like a madman while he ran away and Kakashi could do nothing else than stare. That little fucker – 

and did he seriously just say yes?

Kakashi was on his feet in an instant, sprinting after his beautiful fiancé and it didn’t need long before he tackled a still laughing Obito on the sandy ground and was kissing the living daylights out of him. 

“I love you,” Kakashi murmured between kisses and Obito was slinging his arms around his neck. 

“I love you, too, dickhead.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do you love all things _Team Minato_? Are you willing to play nice in a multishipping environment? If so, come join the new _Flying Thunder God_ server on Discord! Please fill out an introduction after joining & we'll assign you a role for further acces! We'd love to have you!
> 
> You can join us [here.](https://discord.gg/NdDAmbM)


End file.
